


100 Word Prompts!

by WeirdLilKitten



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Poor Attempt on 100 words, Psychological Horror, Teacher Galo Thymos, multiple eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLilKitten/pseuds/WeirdLilKitten
Summary: A poor attempt on typing less than 100 words, yeah I failed on that but I hope you enjoy this! Read over the tags please and its been a while since I wrote anything so sorry if it isn't the best.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Monster Girl x Reader, Reader Insert - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	100 Word Prompts!

Prompt 1: Monster Girl x Reader Insert 

You were awoken to see that you weren’t in your bedroom, no it seems like you are in a place filled with nothing but darkness. There should be a way out of here, right? You slowly got yourself up and began to walk around to see if anyone else was here.

As you kept walking, trying to find a way to get out of there or even a sign that there was someone else here. You began to hear muffled voices from a distance, a look of relief was brought to your face when running to those voices. The muffling becoming more audible when getting closer. You saw someone with pale skin and dark hair, your running slowed down to you walking over to them. 

When about to greet the person, a strange smell made its way to your nose. It smelled….rotten. There wasn’t enough time to react to the smell when the person you found pounced on you. Air being knocked out of your lungs as the person on top lets out a small giggle, you let out a cough and mustered out a few words. 

“W-who are you?”

You didn’t receive a reply, only a smile with something dripped on your face. The person moved some of the long hair out the way to reveal it was a girl, with multiple eyes and a creepy grin plastered on her face. A sharp pain shot through your body when taking notice she had a knife, that was deep in your chest, you let out a shaky breath to hold back the pain. The creature mouth open, black goop dripping out more and more until you weren’t able to see anything again. All you felt was pain, nothing but pain. 

“Wake up!” Someone shouted when you felt a twinge of pain on your face. Waking up to see someone you never met frowning at you, a woman who appeared to be in her early 20s in what appeared to be gym clothes. “You were worrying people here, not get up!” She helped you up and went back to jogging. 

You have no idea how you made it to the park but won’t question it, just glad that it was all a dream that gave you a small headache. 

  
  


Prompt 2: Water 

As a teacher, small gifts from students such as apples, candy, just anything would be considered good to them. But, when that student was a certain blonde that would mess with this teacher any chance he gets, any gift from him was suspicious to this teacher. 

Galo was staring at the bottle of water Lio has left for him. He doesn’t know if Lio tampered with it and felt that throwing it away would be for the best. He does have time to- 

“Hello, Mr. Thymos!” Speak of the devil, Lio was knocked on the door before entering his office. A smile on his face as he looks down at the water he left on the desk. “You like the gift?”

“Uh, sure.” Galo was hesitant to answer, a shiver ran down his spine from Lio smiling at him. 

“Drink it!” He really didn’t want to but knowing Lio, he’s not gonna leave until he does what he wants. Galo picks up the bottle, averting his eyes anywhere that isn’t Lio as he took a sip of the water. Huh, it taste a little funny….

“Drink a little more, you need to stay hydrated.” Galo made himself take a swig of the water before placing it down. Lio’s smile grew a little when watching Galo start to cough and struggle to even walk, his eyes rolled back when falling to the ground. Having trouble breathing as he gasp for air. Lio lets out a small sigh when hovering over Galo. 

“You’ll be fine Mr. Thymos, I’m here for you~” Galo felt his vision grew dark as he soon passed out. 

  
  


Prompt 3: Sign

Galo doesn’t know where he was being taken to, he was walking to the liquor store to buy some snacks but was grabbed from behind and shoved into a van, blindfolded and tied up. He didn’t bother to try and ask whoever took him where they were going, he’d figure they weren’t gonna give him a solid answer. 

When the car stopped, he was hoisted up and dragged out of the van to walk. They soon stop walking and he was pushed down in a chair.

“Where am I?” He said after a moment of silence filled the air. “Take off the blindfold.” That voice….where has he heard that voice before? When the blindfold was removed from his face, a blonde was sitting across from him. A smile on his face when seeing him. 

“Bring it over, let’s make this quick.” The blonde said when snapping his fingers. A stack of papers was dropped in front of Galo. “What the….”

“Sign it,” He simply says, leaning back in his chair.

“Why-”

“If you don’t sign this, you won’t be leaving here alive.” Galo couldn’t really sign anything with his hands tied behind him. Lio motioned for one of the men to sign it for him. 

“Welcome Galo, we’ll be having a lot of fun together~” He snapped his fingers for Galo to be taken away, the sound of him protesting fading away as the blonde closed his eyes and sat in silence once again. 

  
  


Prompt 4: Doggy

Lio shouldn’t have trusted Galo to be left alone. He only went out to buy a few things for the two of them but came back to see the couch flipped over and broken plates on the ground. He isn’t surprised by this though, not the first time this dog has trashed their place whenever Lio has left. 

“Galo!” He called out to him, rummaging through the bag of stuff while he waits for Galo to run over to him. A minute has passed and Galo went over to him, smiling like an idiot. Trying to look innocent despite seeing the mess he left. 

“I’m disappointed that you did this.” He tsked under his breath, before grabbing out what he was looking for. Galo smile drop when seeing it was a paddle, he whimpered for knowing what Lio is gonna do with that. This happens every time he’s been bad! 

“You knew this was coming, now bend over.” 


End file.
